If I Lay Here, Would You Lie With Me?
by sk8tergirl2
Summary: A cute one-shot based off a fanfiction I have yet to publish. Kim is four and looks up to her 'big sister' Selena who would do anything for the little girl. KiGo Had to change the chapter because I posted the wrong one. Oops ':D


"Princess Kimberly, intruders have been spotted! What should we do?" A nine hear old Selena asked the younger girl who sat on top of the bed that was shrouded in bed sheets and blankets. One of Kim's favorite games had always been castle where she was a princess and Selena was her right hand knight. The boys even joined in for different reasons; Henry, the eldest at thirteen years old, felt that it was his 'duty' as a big brother to occasionally part take in his little sisters games, while Wallace and Walter, the youngest and the same age as Kim, did anything Selena told them becuase of their admiration for their older sister and finally Michael joined because his intimidating older sister would threaten him otherwise. Selena might not exactly have been the type who liked to play imaginary games but she would do anything for Kim so obviously she was going to participate in the younger girl's favorite game.

Whenever the game was underway, the twins played the royal gaurds while Henry and Michael played the enemy and this time was no different.

"Off wiff deir heads!" The little girl exclaimed and Selena's eyes widened a bit knowing that the girl would expect her to actually do such a thing.

"Your highness, as tempting as that might be, I think it might be wiser to simply imprison the two. If they're dead, how are they to suffer?" She asked hoping to convince the little girl otherwise. Henry and Michael might have feared the game a bit simply because the little girl had a history of bringing very real pain to them and sometimes Selena couldn't really talk her out of it.

The small four year old put her hand to her chin in thought before nodding.

"You wight. Den off to da dungeon!" She pointed dramatically under the bed where it was darkest in their little fort. Selena nodded and went off to do as she was commanded when they heard the door open.

"Okay kids, play time's over." Anne called from the doorway not being able to make out exactly where everyone was. She had to admit that their fort was a bit grand for a bunch of kids and a thirteen year old.

"Aw, but I wanna keep pwaying!" Kim's voice sounded from somewhere near the wall before a little head poked out from behind a blanket that was pinned to the wall.

"Sorry Kimmie, but it's your nap time and I'm sure the other's are tired of playing anyways." She informed her daughter.

"I don't wanna nap." The girl pouted as the boys had already crawled out from the fort.

"I don't care, take down that fort." The kid was told but she shook her head.

"No." She shook her head in defiance.

"Kimberly Anne, if you don't get out from there in five seconds you're going to get a spanking." Her mother warned and Kim was about to reply when there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned to look at Selena who had her hand extended, silently asking her to come. Kim didn't even hesitate to take it and let herself be led to the forts entrance. Once they were out from under it the kids began tearing down the fort while Kim was picked up by her mother.

"Come on you little rascal." She told her walking out of the room. Anne didn't let her daughter nap in her own room because there was simply too many things that kept the girl awake and she couldn't exactly sit there to make sure she went right to sleep so the girl had to be put down for naps in her parents' bedrooom.

"Mommy, why don't Wawace and Wawter have to take naps? They same as me." The girl asked feeling that her mother was being unfair.

"Because they have to ride in the car for a long time and it's easier if they just sleep then." Selena and her family lived in Go City, which was an hour away. Kim hated that she couldn't see Selena every day and had to settle once a week and spending the night on weekends since that's how their parents' work schedule was.

"Why cant I take mine when dey weave?" She asked.

"Because you get too cranky when you miss it." Anne said rather bluntly.

"I don't wanna nap." She huffed repeating herself as she was let down onto her parents' bed.

"That's too bad. Now lay down and go to sleep." She lifted the covers for the girl to climb under and before tucking her in. She planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead and then turned to leave.

"I love you" She said turning back to smile at the girl before turning out the light. Kim waited until she heard the woman's footsteps grow more faint as she went down the hall and then down the stairs before she slipped out of bed and sneaked to the door. She slowly opened it and peeked out. After seeing that the coast was clear, she quietly went out with the intention of sneaking back into her bedroom.

"Hey, you know you're not supposed to be up." Selena told the girl when she spotted her on her way downstairs.

"But I no wanna sweep." She told the older girl.

"If I stayed with you would you go to sleep?" She offered and the miniature redhead nodded slowly.

"Alright then, come on." She told her taking the younger girls hand and leading her back to where she was supposed to be. She lifted the covers for the four year old to crawl under before crawling in next to her so that she could wrap her arms around the smaller form. Kim cuddled into her friend finding much more comfort than she did with her Pandaroo and was fast asleep in minutes.

"I wove you" She mumbed to the older girl before drifting off to dream land. Selena couldn't help but smile at her before kissing her cheek.

"I love you too." She whispered.


End file.
